User talk:Madbomberfan
Hi, welcome to Mr. Men Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mr. Tickle page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TyrannoRanger (Talk) 08:44, 7 July 2009 Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hello Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with wikia. You've made a great start to this wiki, with lots of content pages! If you have any questions, or I can help you with anything (logo, infoboxes, etc.), please let me know on my talk page. -- Wendy (talk) 04:50, 5 October 2008 (UTC) OK, thanksTotaldramaman Headline text Other Mr. Men and Little Miss MMLMG Hi, In the Mr.-Men-Little-Miss-Gang Picture who are the people in the front row 2nd and 3rd? Pufflesrcute 10:32, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Please Reply. Pufflesrcute 05:55, January 20, 2010 (UTC) has drawn every Mr. Man!!! excuse me i hear that you've been telling lies on the trackmaster wiki & you posted an immature video on the site & blocked him from editing his talk page shame on you! he told me he was telling the truth i believe him & how can he make edits about his talk page to talk to someone or if someone should talk to him my suggestion: let him edit what he wants when he wants thank you for i am Thetruthmaker 14:12, July 15, 2011 (UTC) what are you talking about i am not Skullzproductions you're lying again i'm called Thetruthmaker & Skullzproductions does not make arts of female thomas characters as humans those are other user's arts not Skullzproductions now please get rid of the innapropriate videos on his talk page if you don't want to get replaced i am Thetruthmaker 14:44, July 15, 2011 (UTC) and you are stupid Madbomberfan ok "YOU" and "ARE" and "STUPID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" now apologize for lying NOW! Thetruthmaker 15:09, July 15, 2011 (UTC) you're kidding right? I AM NOT SODORMATCHMAKER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i am skullzproductions! i make no arts of Emily whatsoever! you're blaming me for arts that belong to someone else! now you own me a huge apology for blaming me for false arts that were not mine to begin with! idiot! Skullzproductions 15:06, July 15, 2011 (UTC) i don't have either but a friend of mine will tell you that i am not the user now give me the apology Skullzproductions 15:13, July 15, 2011 (UTC) don't have either now apologize here please Skullzproductions 15:19, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Excuse me I've heard from Deviantart that you have been making lies about Skullzproductions. He's my friend and I want you to leave him alone, quit with the accussings, and stop trying to make him seem as a bad guy. Understand? Those are not his pics. LIAR! my IP is 68.224.134.153 not that other one idiot & ihave a friend to tell you i'm not the user Skullzproductions 15:31, July 15, 2011 (UTC) also stop saying MSN or Skype i don't have either you're so thick! now just apolgize on the talk page here or you're a weak man Skullzproductions 15:31, July 15, 2011 (UTC) you keep avoiding to apologize to me now apologize on the talk page NOW!!!!!!!!!!!! Skullzproductions 15:38, July 15, 2011 (UTC) your head's still thick now apologize for lying about that stupid false art thing Skullzproductions 15:38, July 15, 2011 (UTC) i don;t do MSN now please apologize to me on the talk page it's not that hard! Skullzproductions 15:47, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Leave my friend alone Skullzproductions is NOT Sodormatchmaker, ''I ''am! Also those are not his pics, they're mine except for the pic in the first vid. And we are not Porno drawers we are people who view things in different perspectives. I have come here to tell you off about all those lies you've made about him! Now will you please leave him alone? And don't bother trying to push me around either cause this will be the last time you hear from me unless you make anymore lies about Skullzproducitons. Understand? no MSN or Skype unfortunatly for you I don't have MSN or Skype. Skullz says he doesn't either. so you'll have to apologise on his talk page. Tough luck man. What is wrong with you? Let me get this straight: First you accuss Skullzproductions for something he didn't do and thought he was me. Next, he wants you to apologise on the talk page but you won't unless he adds you on MSN or Skype. But he doesn't have Skype or MSN! And then I come here to clear things up and you still won't apologize until I add you on MSN or Skype. But I don't have either of them. And now you refuse to apologize just because we won't add you on MSN or Skype? What is wrong with you man? nice you want to help well it's nice that you want to help, but I can't be able to get MSN or Skype. guess one of my main reasons of how I draw is beacue I'm interested in anime and I've always been curious on how they would look in human form. But that doesn't mean I'm a pervert, I'm just curious at times. Block day? unblock me on the trackmaster wiki & apologize to me because those videos are lies the art is not mine at all! Skullzproductions 05:37, April 10, 2012 (UTC) hey where's the apology the owe me? Skullzproductions (talk) 15:30, September 3, 2012 (UTC)